Imperial Equestria: ONI: Project Tall Man
by Elder Dragon Izanagi
Summary: The darkness of the Everfree Forest conceals many secrets. When an Imperial Equestrian/UNSC ONI joint research team attempts to uncover them, nightmares of unspeakable horror are unleashed. For within the forest's shadowy heart, lies an ancient evil that has laid dormant for several millenia, awaiting for its chance to strike against ponykind once more.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this short story has been floating in my head for awhile, and now it has finally taken shape. Hopefully this opening should do the idea some justice.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Part One: Distress Call

Gliese 411 System

Planet Equestria

Canterlot, Star Swirl Plaza

Imperial Bureau of Intelligence HQ

February 14th 2552

4:30 PM

A group of exhausted IBI staff presided over computers in the Bureau's main command and control center. The facility was the nerve center of the Empire's Intelligence and Espionage branch.

Here, everything from day to day business of the facility, to the coordinated operations and projects of the various Sections, to the processing of Intel and issuing of orders was handled. Of the 7 Sections, Section 1 usually supplied the Command Center with the necessary personnel.

Today, however, Equestria-wide celebrations had allowed for the Section 1 regulars to get some much-needed R&R. The staff currently present were essentially a skeleton crew, and they too would soon be leaving to attend festivities across the City this evening.

"My oh my, what a busy day it's been! I can't wait to punch out and celebrate Hearts and Hooves day with the Misses. We're going to the most opulent restaurant in Canterlot!" One Unicorn said. He was positively ecstatic as he watched the digital clock on his holo-screen.

"Ah, you mean the one owned by the legendary Pony chef Gordon Ramsneigh? I've heard good things about that place." His coworker, a middle aged Human man replied.

"The very same! Reservations cost a fortune though."

A third coworker laughed. "That should be small change for you though, what with how much the Bureau pays us." She was a Unicorn as well. Unicorns made up the large majority of the command and communications staff for most of the Sections, given their affinity for technology and administrative work.

"Personally, I think the Empress is a little bit too generous with who she gives her Bits to. Have you seen that lazy lout who runs Section 5's Imperial Morale Division? That man is paid _three _times our salary, and all he and his group of overgrown foals ever do is sit around planning public events and throwing parties whenever Deputy Director Pinkie Pie orders them to!" The human said.

"Oh, you mean that one guy? Yeah, he's a real character that one, all of them in Morale are. Their constant grins and such really give me the creeps." A fourth, an Earth Pony mare added, shuddering.

"I second that, and what about the way they can sneak up on you like Pinkie Pie? I swear they are becoming clones of their Boss. Sooner or later, all of them, even the Human ones, are going to end up with pink fluffy coats." The male Unicorn declared, with an even greater shudder.

Suddenly, the primary view screen lit up red, indicating an incoming urgent transmission from one of the Sections.

"Crap, it's from Enigma Team of Section Six." The Unicorn mare declared.

"Why don't you patch em' through." The Human said.

His coworker complied, opening up the comm channel. At first, no video came in, and the only audio was static. Then at last, a voice could be heard.

"**Mayday! Mayday! This is Enigma Team, based in the Everfree Forest, Head Scientist Dr. Hans Leimann reporting! If you're hearing this, Project Tall Man has been compromised! I repeat, PROJECT TALL MAN IS A FAILURE! Subject has broken free and is loose in the facility! Requesting a team be sent** **for... Wha...? No..no, Empress help us, NOOOOO!**"

The four communications officers cringed as they heard a blood curdling scream echo over the comm. The video was still static, but panicked voices could be heard in the background.

"**By the Goddesses! It got em'! Leimann's dead!"**

"**Don't look at it, whatever you do, don't look at it's face!" **

"**Everypony, go! FUCKING RUN!" **

"**It's coming for us!"**

"**Get that door closed and locked, NOW!"**

"**I'm **_**trying**_**. Dammit, I'm trying!"**

Gunfire could be heard among the voices, then more screams. When the screams died down, video footage at last came in. The room was pitch black, and not a sound could be heard over the now static-free comm line.

Without warning, static began buzzing again, but something was off. The static sounded different.

"Enigma Team? Enigma, please respond! What's happening? Hello? Do you copy? Respond dammit!" The Human stammered, his face contorted in panic.

As if on cue, a strange whispering issued over the unnatural static. It gradually increased in volume as it went over the line to them. Nopony could make anything out from the whispering voices. They were completely incomprehensible.

"Enigma, what, is, your, STATUS!" The middle-aged man was now using anger to try and conceal the growing feeling of dread he felt in his gut. His colleagues attempted to conceal their mounting fears as well.

What happened next would haunt the communication officers arguably for the rest of their natural lives. The whispering voices reached a crescendo before the footage began flashing light, like an old analog TV with no incoming signal. The fourth flash was accompanied by an image. An image of some kind of creature. The image flashed again and again for five seconds before it vanished, and the transmission ended.

The Unicorn mare fainted from fright, while the others' jaws dropped open or let out a quick shriek.

"What in Celestia's name was that thing!?" The Unicorn Stallion asked, visibly shaken.

"I don't care! I want Section 7 notified immediately. Get them to send one of the squads of Reaper Division stat!" The Human demanded.

Everyone conscious complied instantly.

"Reaper One, this is Section One Command, do you copy?"

"**Affirmative, Command and Control. What can we do for you?"**

"An Enigma Team research outpost stationed in the Everfree Forest has dropped out of contact. It appears to have been attacked!"

"**Copy, Command. Is it Covenant?"**

"Negative, Reaper Actual. It appears to be something..else. We aren't sure! Enigma reported a containment breach of an unknown nature, some kind of test subject has escaped!"

The voice on the other end sighed. **"Roger. We'll be ready and en route in Five, standard HAZMAT Gear, and medium equipment for Search and Rescue. Reaper One, out."**

The Human sighed as well. "Let's just try and calm down everypony. We still have a good evening ahead, let's try and get this off our minds. Leave it all to Reaper. They'll deal with whatever...whatever that _thing _was.**" **Everyone nodded slowly. The Unicorn mare had finally woke back up as well, running her hoof across her head with a loud groan.

"At least it's Hearts and Hooves Day, huh?" The Earth Pony said. She laughed nervously.

The Unicorn Stallion shuffled his forelegs around nervously. "I'm not going to be able to sleep properly for weeks now! I always knew something wasn't quite right about that damn forest!"

* * *

**Don't worry. It gets worse, and creepier.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Arrival

Commander Thunderlane fell against a tree trunk limply. Blood poured from a small gash just above his right eye. He struggled to regain his breath. What was supposed to be a lazy day, followed by an enjoyable night, had quickly turned to hell far faster than anypony could realize it.

He and his squad, or what was left of it, had been running for sometime now in a desperate bid to get back to their LZ. They were nearly there. So close, and yet so far.

As his vision swam around him, a feminine voice suddenly rushed into the edge of the Pegasus' consciousness. "Come on Commander! Stay with us! It's right on our tails, come on!"

The voice sounded faintly familiar, but he couldn't quite place who, in his delirium. It echoed into his mind again, growing more urgent by the second. "On your feet soldier!" A second voice, masculine, joined the first. "Let's go Equestrian, I'd rather not be this creature's dinner!"

Finally, Thunderlane's mind snapped back to reality. Opening his golden eyes, he snatched up his MA5B and surveyed the scene around him. His squad was looking at him with a mix of fear, concern, and anticipation. They were all prone along the sides of the nearby tree trunks, their rifles tense and pointed in every direction.

As he drew breath to speak, his radio suddenly began issuing strange static, accompanied by urgent whispering. Thunderlane's eyes widened in terror. That, that _thing, _was nearby.

* * *

2 hours previous...

Skies Above Everfree Outskirts

Wyvern Gunship Delta-59

1km from Enigma One's Last Broadcast Location

2km From Ponyville

February 14th, 2552

4:33 PM

Commanding Officer Thunderlane

"Alright, Reaper One. Get tactical!" Commander Thunderlane shouted.

Thunderlane was a charcoal coated Pegasus with a steel-colored mohawk mane and tale. His cutie mark could be seen under his armor; a dark storm cloud emitting a bolt of lightning.

His combat B.D.U was much like that of his fellow squad mates. It was an up-armored variant of the already tough suits worn by Imperial ODST's. The sole difference however was that Thunderlane's suit was command silver, whilst the rest of his squad had matte-black, or various colors representing their specializations.

The members of his squad he now shared the Pelican's troop bay with were of diverse, and rather colorful backgrounds. The first, sitting next to him, was the squad medic, a unicorn named Scarlet Tide.

True to her name, she had a coat of pure blood-red, with piercing maroon eyes. Her mane was also red with blueish highlights, and it flowed like water gracefully across her head. Her cutie mark was a stylized heart over a white medical cross. Her armor was white as fresh snow.

Sitting across from her and the Commander was the squad's Lieutenant Chu, decked out in matte-black armor streaked with silver. For a human, he was rather quiet by nature, and only spoke when it was necessary. For the most part, Thunderlane appreciated his no-nonsense attitude. He had a stern face, blue eyes, and sleek, dark hair.

Next to the Lieutenant were Reaper One's resident 'gear head' and demolitions expert. The engineer was an earth pony by the name of Running Gear, or Gear for short. He had a grey coat and a cropped blue mane, His cutie mark was sure enough, a series of cogs crossed by two wrenches. His armor was grey.

The Demo Specialist was a woman named Mira Vantos. She was, as she put it, the squad's 'go to girl for blowin' shit up'. Mira had olive colored skin, a smooth face, and shoulder length brown hair. She was equipped in an orange-red suit.

"What's the sit rep, Commander?" Running Gear inquired. Thunderlane had to raise his voice over the din of the VTOL's thrusters. "Contact was lost with the outpost just minutes ago, Section One's got squat on what may have happened to everypony."

"Well at least it's not the damn Covies, I'd hate to have to ruin perfectly good Equestrian soil and grass with their putrid blood, as fun as it may be to blow them to bits." Vantos remarked.

Gear nudged her in the shoulder. "I'll be sure to tell an Elite or two about the 'fun' part next time we go on an ONI/IBI op." He said with a grin.

"Stow the chatter." Chu growled, looking down to inspect his BR55. He held the weapon almost reverently in his arms, before setting it down on the rack next to him.

"If it wasn't Covenant that attacked those Scientists, than who do you suppose could have done it Commander?" Scarlet Tide asked.

Thunderlane shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Scarlet."

Their pilot's voice issued over the radio. **"We're at a good LZ, Commander. I'm bringing us down through the canopy now."**

"Roger that. Reapers, masks at the ready! Remember we still don't know the nature of the containment breach." The squad put their HAZMAT gear in quick-to-reach locations. "Alright Imperials, pile out!"

They emerged from the troop bay into the waiting fog of the Everfree Forest, rifles trained straight ahead, flashlights cutting through the gloom. Despite it barely being the Evening, the forest's foliage and thick fog made the area constantly dark. Delta-59 veered away to make room for Delta-60, which carried Reaper One's support fire team. The second dropship landed, deploying the additional eight Section 7 operatives.

The outline of the research base could just barely be seen in the distance.

As the two teams formed up in the center of the clearing, Thunderlane began issuing commands. "Alright, Fire team, I want half of you to hold this LZ, report anything strange. The rest of you, we're going to investigate and determine Enigma's status."

Chu caught Thunderlane's attention. "Commander, I'm picking up a transponder from inside the structure, someone or something must still be active inside."

"Then that most mean there are survivors, we have to find them!" Scarlet said.

The Commander nodded. "Let's get moving."

As the nine soldiers made their way across the cold, muddy ground, they chanced upon a strange sight. It was the facility's landing pads. It wasn't the structures themselves that were weird, but rather what was on them.

"Those pelicans?" Gear wondered. "It looks like somepony set them on _fire_." The rest of the group shared Gear's dumbfounded expression.

The blackened, warped frames of the VTOL's sat on their pads like the discarded carcasses of massive beasts. Gear rushed up to one of them, running one of his hooves along the aircraft's charred nose. "I'd say they used an incendiary spell. That, or someone fired a high yield particle beam." He said.

"Why would they torch their own birds?" Vantos wondered. "Maybe Enigma didn't want whatever broke out going for a joy ride out of the Everfree." Thunderlane suggested ominously.

Now inspecting a bent wing, Running Gear spotted something of interest. "Hey, this an ONI Pelican!" Everyone got closer to look. Sure enough, the symbol was the delta-wing design overlain by a circle characteristic of the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence. "The Spooks!? What the hell were they doin' here?" Vantos interjected.

Lieutenant Chu looked worriedly at the Commander. "Commander, Section One never mentioned anything about this being a joint operation with the UNSC."

"This worries me too, Chu. Section 7 is supposed to know everything, we are the Bureau's clean up crew after all. This whole operation is starting to really bother me, I can't lie you to ya Reaper." Thunderlane sighed for the second time that day.

"Let's just proceed into the facility."

Passing the burnt-out husks of the aircraft, the squad approached one of the facility's main entrances. The base itself was a two-story structure with a rooftop observation tower and detached shack that housed the outpost's fusion reactor.

Scarlet thought she saw something, a humanoid figure, in one of the windows on the second floor. "Commander, I've got a visual on someone! Top floor window, left side." Without hesitation, everyone trained their rifles towards the window.

There was nothing there.

"What the hell, Tide!" Vantos interjected. "Is our own medic tryin' ta give us all heart attacks? Celestia's mane, this forest must be really fucked up if it's starting to get ta our weakest member already!"

Scarlet gave her a withering look. Chu thumped Mira in the back with the butt of his battle rifle. "Oww! What the hell was that for?"

"I've really had it with your antics, Corporal!" Chu spat back. His stern face was now drawn in a tight scowl. "Leave Tide alone. Were it up to me, she'd be Lieutenant, your ass would be court marshaled, and I'd be perfectly happy being the squad's Parasprite mascot for all the care I give for your bullshit."

Thunderlane put himself in between the two humans, holding his hooves up in a neutral gesture. "Lock it down, both of you! Somepony may have very well died here, and I'll be damned if any squabbling among my ranks is going to threaten our trying to rescue survivors. We clear?"

The two nodded tersely. Their body language implied however, that their business had yet to be concluded. Reluctantly, The Commander turned from them to the outpost's entrance.

"Alright people, let's getta move on." They approached the door, weapons tense and ready. Looking at the panel, Thunderlane shook his head in frustration, then turned his gaze to Running Gear.

"Panel's been put out of commission. 7.62x51mm AR round right in the keypad. Do you think it can be bypassed, Gear?"

Gear approached the broken console to inspect it. He put his hoof to his muzzle thoughtfully. "Theoretically, I could reroute a few wires to the appropriate terminals. _Theoretically. _It's gonna take some time, sir."

"Proceed, Engineer." Thunderlane replied.

As Running Gear got to work getting them access, Scarlet turned to Chu, who had focused his attention on the sprawling overgrowth surrounding the facility grounds. Vantos had struck up a conversation with the Fire team keeping watch further down the walkway, well out of earshot.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you, for sticking up for me." She said. Chu merely shrugged. "Someone's gotta keep Vantos in line, and Thunder's always too busy. Just doing my duty, soldier." The two smiled at each other.

"We've got access everypony, fall in on me! Masks back on!" Thunderlane shouted suddenly.

As the party assumed CQC positions around the doorway, Chu and Scarlet moved to join them. As she went, the Medic could have sworn she saw something in the window again. If she hadn't been mistaken, it looked like arms, _three _black appendages, sliding across the edge of the window pane.

Shrugging it off as merely her own wild imagination, the unicorn mare moved to join her squad mates into the darkness of the entry corridor.

"Nightvision!" Thunderlane ordered. The squad's helmet visors lit up. The armored suits, in addition to the standard issue shielding systems, could also be modified to house thermal and ACOG sight equipment for low-light situations. In the case of the corridor, it was pitch black. Scarlet was the only member who did not need them, as her horn could provide lumination, as well as navigation and target acquisition.

However, when she ignited it, she almost lost her dinner at what she saw. The entire corridor: floor, walls, ceiling and all, were smeared with blood. Accompanying the blood, were torn bits of clothing, armor, and bullet casings.

Thunderlane turned to figure out what was wrong, but in the process, his armored hoof stepped on something with a sickening squish. Looking down, he found a mangled human hand clutching a data pad. With a twinge of disgust, the Commander picked the device up, careful to avoid the hand.

Smearing the blood off the screen, Thunderlane discovered a text message in the device's mail inbox labeled 'TOO LATE' from Dr. Leimann. It was dated having been sent at around 2:30 PM the same day. He handed it to Gear for inspection, who read the message aloud to the squad, his face growing ever more disturbed as he read on.

_"He calls to us, in our dreams, haunting us. And now, he is loose, the spirit of the forest. We realize now, too late, that we cannot escape Him, cannot control Him...cannot escape...the Tall Man. Whispers...whispers around every tree. Every wall. Every corridor. Celestia forgive us for our arrogance. He calls to us now."_

* * *

**Creepiness Level Satisfactory yet? I think not. Tell me what you think in the Reviews, if you feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Enigma Team

Everfree Forest

Inside Enigma Team Research Base

February 14th, 2552

5:00 PM

"What, the fuck, was _that_ all suppose to be?!" Corporal Vantos exclaimed.

Dr. Leimann's message had been complete nonsense at best, and outright disturbing at the worst. Engineer Running Gear still stood there with the data pad in his hoof, absolutely shaken. "Tall Man, wha... The Doc most have been losing his mind. What the hay were they working on here?"

Medic Scarlet Tide wasn't faring much better. She looked as if she were about to go comatose. Lieutenant Chu put his arms on his squad mates' shoulders, attempting to keep them focused. "Keep it together, troopers."

The Commander sighed. Seeing the state of his team, Thunderlane felt he should say something. He hovered in midair, flapping his wings and holding his rifle tight to his chest.

"Alright people, I don't know what in Tartarus happened here, but if there are still survivors, it's up to us to find them. And if we can't hold ourselves together, we _will not _be able to help them. We're the Empire's fucking _elite_! And whatever did _this_.." He waved his hoof at the carnage in the hallway. "By the Empress, they're going to pay with their lives, _and then some._" For emphasis, he dropped to the ground, his hooves making a loud 'clack' on the tiled floor. The sound echoed throughout the structure.

Thunderlane was now snorting in fury through his gas mask as looked to each of his soldiers. It seemed his rage had produced the desired effect. Gear had regained his normal composure, and Scarlet had calmed down enough to be aware of what was around her again.

"They're gonna pay dearly." He repeated. "That's an _order_! Understand?"

Reaper Team stiffened up and saluted. "Sir yessir!" They said in unison.

"Glad to hear it Reaper. Before we go further in...Gear, can you get us a layout of this place, so we aren't wandering in the dark here?" Running Gear nodded "On it Commander." He approached a maintenance box set into the blood-stained wall. Opening the door revealed pipes, wiring, and circuitry, untouched and still intact.

"This junction should allow me to connect to the base's mainframe computers, and I'll download the blueprints from there." He paused and frowned at the door leading further into the building. "Im gonna need more space for the map projection though."

Thunderlane nodded. "Well let's go head on in then. Let's just hope whatever did all this isn't still lurking around in here."

Thankfully the second door's panel was still working and they were able to get it open normally. Unfortunately, fate chose now to answer Thunderlane's uncertainties directly. As the soldiers filed and trotted into the central room, rifles aimed, a loud crash issued from the floor above them. It was followed by the shattering of glass.

Everyone froze in their tracks. "Did...did something just do what I think it did." Gear said, looking at his comrades in worry. "Something just exited through a window. Now we know for sure we're not alone." The Commander said slowly.

Unknown to his teammates, Chu's blood was beginning to run cold. He buried his uneasiness under a stoic frown as best he could. "Commander! I'm picking up the transponder again! It's strong...second floor."

Thunderlane nodded. Turning his head, he surveyed the room around him. Being in the middle of the building, it served as a type of lobby. Quite unlike the corridor leading back to the outside, most of the room was still in pristine condition, sans a couple of conspicuous small blood trails leading off into the shadows, and the occasional small pool. The bodily fluids lit up like bioluminescent creatures on the soldier's Heads Up Displays.

Under other circumstances, the room would have been comparable to a strangely abandoned rave party, if you don't count the apparent bloody dismemberment of the former guests.

To the left of the doorway they just came through was a door marked 'Security'. A door at the opposite end of the room was marked 'Commons'. Finally, a third door, on the squads' right, sat next to the staircase to the second level. The entire section was labeled 'Research and Observation'

The engineer approached a table. "Putting up the projection now, if you'd be so kind, Scarlet?" Running Gear remarked. He held his data pad for her to look at.

"I'm on it." The medic ignited her horn, producing a large holographic three-dimensional image of the entire structure. There were several rooms they would have to investigate.

"The facility looks bigger than I thought sir." Gear declared, gazing at the revolving projection. "I think we may end up having to go divide our numbers, if we want to get through this entire place before the late evening."

The Commander didn't like it, but if he wanted to cover the entire structure quickly and efficiently, they would have to split up. "Right. Vantos, fireteam, you're with me, we're going up to the laboratory and find the source of the transponder. Lieutenant Chu, I want you, Gear, and Scarlet to check the security office, then confirm that the rest of the ground floor is secure. We'll rendevous here when we've finished."

The soldiers all nodded, acknowledging the commands. "Let's move Reaper!" Thunderlane shouted. Breaking off into the two groups, they proceeded to their respective destinations, weapons raised and tense as ever.

As Thunderlane and his men moved into the research section of the outpost, they first attempted to gain access to the ground level laboratory, but the door was sealed from the other side. Vantos proposed to blow their way through, as Gear was occupied elsewhere, but the Commander wasn't for exploding into a room that could potentially contain wounded or panicked survivors.

He ordered them instead to proceed up to the second floor, where someone, or _something_ had obviously been a few minutes previously. Going up the stairs, Vantos saw that the blood trail from the lobby had picked back up again. She crouched down and inspected it. "Boss? I'm starting to get more and more blood around here."

As Vantos followed the trail further up the stairs, Thunderlane merely shrugged it off. "We should come to expect that by now. Keep moving."

Finally reaching the second level, they were greeted by yet another security station, one long corridor that branched out into offices and observation rooms, and a second corridor that ended with yet another door. Decisions, decisions. The entire floor was as dark as the one below it, concealing whatever secrets it may be guarding.

"Which way sir?" One of the soldiers asked. Thunderlane consulted the tactical computer attached to his left foreleg. "Transponder signal is coming from the security office. I'll enter the room, you all take point, cover my six."

As the fireteam took positions around the stair landing, Thunderlane moved towards the door. His ACOG sight showed him that the door possessed _claw _marks scratched into it's surface, accompanied by three bullet holes. Something had tried to get in, and eventually gave up when somepony shot at it.

He interfaced with the door controls, which thankfully were in working order, and unlocked. Vantos shuffled around impatiently behind him. "Ya know, we've seen plenty of blood around here, even a fucking _hand _for Celestia's sakes, but where are all the bodies?"

Before anypony could answer, the door to the security stationed opened, and sure enough, a corpse fell to the ground at the Thunderlane's hooves, much to Reaper Leader's alarm. Vantos peered through her gas mask with disbelief.

It would appear the man had been crouched on his knees with his head pressed to the opposite side of the door. Whatever he had been doing just before he died, it must not have been pleasant. The Commander set the dead guy aside, and entered the room. Seeing a light switch, Thunder gave it a go. No dice, there must not have been enough power going to the facility to get the lights functioning. To make matters worse, the Sun was beggining to set outside, due to the short winter days.

Thunderlane switched from ACOG to thermal, and was greeted with yet another macabre sight. All along the walls, was writing. It was in human or equine blood. Constantly repeating were sentences like: _'Tall Man stalks the shadowy woods'_, _'Don't look upon the Pale One,' _and more disturbing ones, such as: _'He calls for us all in the end'_, _'Friendship is might, might is an illusion'_, and _'Run! Don't hide. He already knows where you are."_

The dead man himself, who evidently had wrote the rambling messages, was in a sorry state. His fingers had been worn down almost to the bone from scratching into the walls, and his armor looked as if something had tried to take a bite out of it and he had somehow managed to fight it off. It would also seem most of the blood was not his, as he had no open wounds other than his fingers, and his armor had prevented his attacker's teeth from making their mark.

The man's face was set in an expression of outright shock. The guard had obviously lost his mind just before he met his demise, which likely was from shock, cardiac arrest as it were. These details were beginning to have a nasty effect on the pegasus commander.

Thunderlane was quickly coming to a morbid conclusion. "There must have been two security officers in here, but we only found one body...a human. Why haven't we found any deceased ponies yet?"

Mira shook her head vigorously. "I don't think I truly want to know that just yet sir."

Nodding, the Commander raised his left forehoof to his face, talking into it. "Thunder to Chu, what's your status soldier?"

"**Green, sir. We checked the security station and the barracks in the commons, no survivors or bodies, but lots of blood. And a real big ass mess. I think...I think something **_**broke through **_**the barracks windows, from the **_**inside. **_**The plexiglass is bent towards the exterior, so that's my educated guess."** The Lieutenant replied.

"Copy that...We've got a confirmed fatality up here, human male."

Chu was silent for several seconds before he replied back. **"I understand. What's our next objective?"**

"I need you three to get your way to the generator shed, and see if you can get us back into the light. If you run into anything hostile do not engage, I repeat do not engage! Regroup with the other fireteam and get your asses in here if you do, that clear?"

"**Yessir. Lieutenant Chu, out." **

Sighing for the thousandth time this evening, Thunderlane looked at the dead man one final time. He kneeled down and closed his eyes with his hooves. At that, he took the man's magnum, emptied its rounds into his pouches, and grabbed the officer's key card. _Waste not want not._ The Commander thought privately.

The Commander was worried about sending three of his best outside where the escaped test subject supposedly has fled to, but there were just that: his best. They could take care of themselves, and besides, Chu alone should be enough to hold them together.

"Alright, let's secure this floor. If we're going to at least find out what happened here, we're going to find the relevant data in one of the offices. Move out, two to a room. Watch your spacing, and if you see anything that does not look remotely like a pony or human, blow it's brains out. No exceptions, no risk taking people."

Complying, the squad fanned out across the main corridor, entering the offices. Thunder and Mira took to the largest, most important looking office. They expected to find either Dr. Leimann, or a crap load of blood, or both. Sure enough, a sign next to the office door read 'Hans Leimann, Ph.D. Operations Director'.

Instead of either possibility, they found neither. Leimann's office was spotless, as if nothing had even happened there. The Dr.'s desk was a mess of papers and clutter, but other then that, no sign of struggle, no blood, nothing.

Just before Thunderlane could approach the desk to inspect it, there was a bright flash. The lights all around them came to life with an audible electric hum. The soldiers in the other nearby rooms let out cheers and whoops of relief.

"**Ha ha! Got it up and running sir!" **Running Gear exclaimed through the radio.

"Good job soldier, now get your rear ends back here on the double now, won't you? Oh, and bring the other fireteam with you. I want everypony inside the structure, just in case the test subject freak decides it wants to pay us a dandy visit."

"**We're moving now." **Chu acknowledged.

The Commander turned his attention back to the trashed desk. Despite the implications of the late Dr.'s final transmission, there was no evidence to suggest that the doctor had been killed here. Seemingly reading Thunder's thoughts, Corporal Vantos nudged him, catching his attention.

"Hey, I think if Leimann's broadcast was legit, this ain't the spot he did it from. He must have done it up in the..."

"Observation tower." Thunderlane finished for her, nodding. "I'm going to go through the Doc's records, and see if there is any intel I can salvage. Why don't you and three of the fireteam go up and investigate it."

As always, the Demolitions expert nodded and proceeded down the corridor to the smaller one, which led to the roof and tower. The fourth soldier of the fireteam stood at attention. "Order's sir?" He inquired.

"Just watch my back, I don't need any boogeymen sneaking up on me while I dig up Enigma's dirt over here." The Commander replied. Saluting with a hoof to the heart, the soldier positioned himself away from Thunderlane, and had his rifle trained on the door.

Thunderlane got right to work accessing Dr. Leimann's records on his holo-screen. For a top IBI scientist, the man certainly didn't put very many safe guards on his data. All the folders and documents were not encrypted, and opened up without protest. His inbox was not protected either, and in it he found two messages. The first was the now notorious "TOO LATE" addressed to a Dr. Norman Bates.

The pegasus made a mental note to count Bates as one of the confirmed dead personnel on his after action report, considering the human hand that had been gripping the Doctor's data pad.

The second message, surprisingly, was from the director of the IBI himself. The message was labeled 'Mission Parameters'.

**Attention Dr. Leimann:**

**Your team has been selected for a tier-one assignment among all the others of Section 6 due to your consistent track record of success and efficiency**.

**Without further delay, your mission parameters are as follows:**

**-Establish a research base in the Everfree forest for the purpose of finding potential assets for non-conventional warfare programs conducted by Section 3.**

**-Creating Accommodations for ONI operatives to facilitate a joint work venture.**

**-Determine the nature, source, and scope of the 'unnaturalness' (for lack of a better term) of the Everfree and its environs.**

**-Ensuring the absolute secrecy of all finds and developments stemming from your assignment. Nothing is allowed to be leaked. Not even the Empress or her sister can know, in the interests of national security.**

**So long as the following guidelines are fulfilled, you and the rest of Enigma Team shall be commended greatly for your diligence, and your loyalty to the Empire.**

**Yours in Confidence,**

**-The Director**

Searching further, the Commander stumbled upon something else of interest. It was a folder marked 'Primary Research Logs'. Opening it, Thunder found various entries, the oldest document dating back to the 21st of January, just under a month ago.

**Personal Log of Dr. Hans Joseph Leimann**

**January 21****st**** 2552**

**As per The Director's specific instruction, all personnel of Enigma Team Alpha have set up base here in the Everfree Forest. **

**Initial scans indicate we** **are conveniently close to the site indicated by orbital scans as the magical source of the Forest's unusual readings and phenomena. That site, being the ancient castle located near where we have now set up shop.**

**It should be noted, that the mentioned phenomena has spiked radically in the months following the Nightmare Moon incident, the arrival of the Elements of Harmony to the ruins, and Nightmare's subsequent defeat at the Element Bearers' hands. **

**Currently planning an expedition to the ruins tomorrow.**

**January 22****nd**

**Success! We have gained access to the ruins with surprisingly little effort. A bridge leading to the site was still intact, (the canopy being too thick for Pelicans to get through) allowing us to reach the castle on foot.**

**Additionally, a few penetration scan spells later, we had also found the entryway into the vault Section 1 had been hinting at as the source of, well, all **_**this**_**, the forest, the unnatural occurrences, everything! **

**We are currently awaiting for the ONI personnel to arrive so we can finally break our way into the subterranean structure.**

**January 28****th**

**Finally, those damn Spooks have arrived. My only real grievance isn't their inherent tardiness, but the fact that **_**he's **_**here. Ackerson, that pompous asshole. I swear, Parangosky ordered him here just to piss us off. Minister Anders assures us it is a gesture of good faith between our two organizations. Well, I'm not feeling very charitable right now.**

**Attempts to gain access to the sealed vault have thus far fallen short. It's weird, the doors are made of a crystalline alloy, and like the castle, possess magics that have partially spared them from weathering and overgrowth. **

**I'm requisitioning some low-yield inferno bombs. The sheer power of destruction magic should be enough to break the wards apart and get us inside.**

**January 31****st**

**Further success! We have razed the doors, and have exposed the vault to the open air for the first time in likely several millennia.**

**Unfortunately, the sole content within the entire room was only a single, massive container of some kind. We are moving it back to base for study.**

**February 3****rd**

**We opened the container today. Contents were only this, some kind of tall, pale humanoid rapped in a dark, shroud like material. We have placed the creature under quarantine and observation on the first floor of the base's research center.**

**Subject has been dubbed, 'The Tall Man' by my staff. The name has since stuck.**

**February 4****th**

**Ackerson is getting restless. He demands that we hurry up with our analysis into the mysterious being.**

**Samples taken indicate the being is of an age far more advanced then we thought. It's amino acid configuration indicates a metabolic system that has been lying dormant for at least 100,000 or more years in stasis.**

**February 5****th**

**Further sample analysis of subject has yielded... disturbing new data. I and the others have concluded that this creature, this 'Tall Man', possesses an organic structure quite similar to those recovered from Changeling drones during our limited encounters with them in the past week. However, subject also exhibits what resembles the remains of Human DNA as well.**

**The subject is confirmed to be capable of spreading the Changeling infection. Ackerson has been notified of this, and Project Tall Man has now officially commenced. **

**February 7****th**

**Subject 'Tall Man' also know now as the 'Pale One' by the non-research staff, awoke today for the first time during a routine biological analysis of his body.**

**The creature incapacitated one guard, an earth pony; and gravely injured another, a human. I got nicked by one of his appendages as well, but I hid it. Just a little scratch, right? Ackerson did not hesitate. He ordered the two be put in stasis for study into how the infection manifests itself in the two species.**

**Celestia, forgive us for the work we're doing here. The Tall Man has been restrained, and put under maximum quarantine measures while we divine more efficient ways of not only controlling him, but refining his DNA into a fully functioning, uh... in order to... Uh, buck it! I'm not mentioning this here, it disgusts me too much.**

**What we're creating is an abomination of nature, like the forest itself. **

Thunderlane was beginning to feel a strange feeling in the pit of his gut. Regardless, he forced himself to continue reading on.

**February 10****th**

**Getting strange reports. Noises in the woods, staff having strange nightmares, some even disappearing for long stretches of time without explanation a few not even coming back at all.**

**And to top all it off, Changelings have been sighted in ever growing numbers. The security staff is understandably, on edge.**

**February 11****th**

**Nightmares have started.**

**I swear, he, the Tall Man... is trying to communicate with me, I can feel it in my bones...**

**February 12****th**

**Not feeling very well. Tried to take a nap, but kept having... that same nightmare. The Tall Man.**

**Ugh, **_**anyways**_** Project Tall Man has proceeded farther than expected. Ackerson is preparing a full report for ONI that should be ready within the week.**

**The potential of it's deployment against the Covies is too profound he says, to not let it see the light of day. I beg to differ. None of this is right.**

**My oh my, I need to see a therapist, this forest is taking its toll on me. Can't wait to get home to Canterlot in the Spring!**

**February 14****th**

**Friendship is Might they say? Ha, might... is an illusion. Friendship.. is a joke, which makes the Empire a big court of jesters and fool clowns! And Celestia must be... wait wait, a stand up comedian! Ha ha, who woulda thought?**

**He, is not an ancient being, no, no no no no no, even older, he's FAR older! **

**He told me so himself, he tells me things you see, in whispers. He is the spirit of the forest, and we unworthy have disturbed his rest, yes! We're too late to go back now, the stage is set!**

**He has asked me to release him, says he needs to speak with his Queen...queen of the Changelings, oh goody! I have to pay a visit to the observation tower now, good bye Enigma, hello whispering friends!"**

The final entry broke the organized labeling. Instead of a date, it was simply labeled 'What have I done?'

**What have I done?**

**I just released him, and the two who had been in stasis. I can hear gunfire already. I'm going to try, and muster what remains of my sanity, and direct my colleagues out of the building. I just pray that I manage to get there before he finds me and... finishes the job.**

As soon as the Commander had ceased reading the log, he immediately wished he hadn't. Trying to contain his growing sense of shock and dread, the pegasus reluctantly downloaded the research logs onto his data pad.

He was damned if he was going to report this data to Section 1 now. This, combined with the message, indicts the Director for high treason against not only the Empress, but the entire government and was going straight to Celestia's throne, if Thunderlane could help it.

Just as he completed that thought, Lieutenant Chu, Running Gear, and Scarlet Tide had all returned, still wearing semi-confident expressions. Their faces fell flat however, as they saw Thunder's expression.

Before the Commander could speak though, a piercing shriek could be heard from outside the building. At the same time, everypony's radios began emitting static and... whispering.

Then, Corporal Vantos' voice cut through the static. "Commander, we've been engaged! Tangos on the rooftop, at least half a dozen!"

Chu looked at his computer urgently. "I'm picking up multiple pings on the motion sensors, the IFF software is going fritz though!"

A second shriek roared across the base, this time from a much closer distance.


End file.
